Aryl substituted olefinic amines are useful as neuronal nicotinic receptor agonists, especially as alpha-4/beta-2 (α4β2)-neuronal nicotinic receptor agonists. These compounds are contemplated to be useful in treatment and prophylaxis of disorders related to the central nervous system (CNS). Examples of such disorders are, for example Alzheimer's Disease, pre-senile dementia (early onset Alzheimer's Disease), dementia of the Alzheimer's type, attention deficit disorder, including attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, schizophrenia, mild cognitive impairment, age associated memory impairment, cognitive dysfunction in schizophrenia and pain.
The preparation of aryl substituted olefinic amines has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,603,011, 6,958,399, 6,274,606, 6,979,695, 6,432,954, and PCTs WO2006/053039 and WO2006/053082, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The preparation of p-hydroxybenzoate salt of (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine is described in WO2006/053082, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Further salts of p-hydroxybenzoate salt of (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine are described in WO2007/134038 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,954, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Polymorphic forms of p-hydroxybenzoate salt of (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine are described in WO2007/134034, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.